Optimization technology is ubiquitous in modern power systems and resulted in cost savings. However, the increasing role of demand response, the integration of renewable sources of energy, and the desire for more automation in fault detection and recovery pose new challenges for the planning and control of electrical power systems. Power grids now need to operate in more stochastic environments and under varying operating conditions, while still ensuring system reliability and security.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each of the appended claims.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.